1st Irregulars
by Elvislikeplanet
Summary: Avatar with Muskets aplenty. 1st story posted so keep that in mind.


It was a cold day as the long line of men disembarked from the long ramp of the Fire Nation cruiser. The cruiser was joined by one other as they let lose their living cargo. These men in their red and black uniforms formed 1st Irregulars, a motley group of men formed from prisoners of war and volunteers from conquered areas. For 8 coppers a day these men march off to war.

The ships finished unloading the men and equipment and sailed off the coast to begin their patrol anew. The men converged formed a long marching column and began to march to the steady beat of the regimental drums at 120 steps per min. Ahead of the advancing infantry a company of light rhinos speed forward to perform reconnaissance on the water tribe settlement the regiment was meant to attack.

For the men of 1st Irregulars, this was a routine mission in the Fire Nations war to destroy the southern water tribes capacity to fight, but for some men this was not a usual event. Sokka was one of those men or boys as most would say in his case. He was old enough to be "volunteered" into 1st irregulars from a prison of war camp. Sokka sighed and readjusted his musket and began to fall back into the rhythm of the drums.

They continued to march for what seemed to Sokka an eternity as the signal for make camp was made Sokka dropped his pack and collapsed onto the ground almost falling asleep.

"Not so fast kid we still have to set camp," Sergeant Kanan said as he kicked Sokka.

Sokka grudgingly picked himself up and follow the Sergeant back to his units assigned area.

The irregulars camp was in a flurry of activity as the regiment began to set up camp. Sokka was astounded to see the speed in which the veteran troops of the Irregulars set up camp. Everybody had a job some stood sentry while others set up the tents and campfires. Sokka got to work and began to help his squad set the tent up. Sokka worked in silence as did most of the men too tired to talk and focused on the task at hand. He finished with the tent and joined the rest of his squad sitting around the fire waiting for their food to finish. Their meal was a bland stew filled with chunks of salted penguin and various vegetables and grains. The soldiers sat around the fire devouring the stew as if it was their last meal.

"The scouts spotted the enemy 6 miles from here," Sergeant Kanan said breaking the silence.

"They mean to meet us in battle," he continued only breaking to eat a bite of his stew. "There trained and led by an earth kingdom officer. Most will be poorly trained militia, but there has been a report of a company of earth kingdom regulars and a two company's of the water tribe auxiliaries. They will have twice our numbers and will be strongly motivated to fight to defend their homes." he paused letting this sink in ."finish your food and get to sleep we will have a long day tomorrow." He grabbed his bowl and left back to his own tent. The rest of the squad sat in grim silence as they finished their food and one by one left to go to their tents Sokka sat back and stared at the moon wondering whether or not he would see it again tomorrow.

* * *

Sokka awoke with a start as the burglars blew reveille drawing most of the men from their sleep and setting them on the task to prepare themselves for the day ahead. The last of the tents were broken down and stored in the wagon train. The regiment assembled by the company and began the long process of marching towards war.

Sokka soon lost himself in the Rat A Tat of the drums and the thunderous crash of men marching in unison. It was midday when the scouts came racing back to report the advancing enemy force. The 1st irregulars halted on top of a slight hill and waited for the oncoming enemies. The regiments 4 six pounders were positioned on the edge of each flank with half of the Calvary providing support for each group of two. Sokka's company was on the far right of the line formed three lines deep. Sokka stood in the second line watching the enemy approach. They came in mobs some armed with muskets others armed with clubs or spears. Then came the earth kingdom regulars and the water tribe auxiliaries. Sokka grew worried with the arrival of the auxiliaries wondering whether his father and the men of his tribe were with them.

The enemy had no cannon, but they made up for their numbers. The enemy commander placed the auxiliaries on their left in the middle made up of the water tribesmen and on their right stood the earth kingdom regulars. Sokka looked across at the water tribe auxiliaries with their light blue uniforms and great coats. They displayed both the earth kingdom and the water tribe flags proudly and they stood like veterans. The lines began to move as the enemy started to march forward.

Sokka could hear the drums and fifes of the enemy's band. Our own band began to play as the skirmishers ran forward to the enemy. Sokka jumped as first of the cannons began to fire, soon the others began to join in creating a create cacophony of sounds. After the first couple of shots, the veteran artillerymen found their range and began to strike the enemy lines creating devastation in the enemy lines. The cannons were focusing on the water tribesmen in the center of the striking the densely packed men with devastating results, but they did not waver and continued to march straight towards the guns of the irregulars. The enemy line entered range of the skirmishers as they began to fire under cover of the cannons. The skirmishers aimed for the officers and noncoms in the enemy ranks. Sokka saw an auxiliary flag bearer fall forward as if he tripped and the man behind picked up the flag and took his place. The skirmishers continued to fire and retreat working in pairs one would fire and the other would retreat creating a constant stream of fire towards the enemy line. The enemy kept on marching unperturbed by the losses they were sustaining. There was a bugle call and the skirmishers ran back towards the fire nation line. They passed through the line carrying their wounded and formed the reserve behind the line.

"Fix bayonets" was relayed throughout line. Sokka pulled the bayonet from its sheath with shaky hands and affixed to the barrel of his musket.

"First rank kneel" the order echoed throughout the line as the enemy reached 70 yards.

"Make ready" Sokka brought his musket to his shoulder and prepared to raise it.

"Take aim" Sokka aimed his musket at a tall man in the front rank. The enemy stopped and began to prepare their own volley.

"FIRE" Sokka reacted on instinct and fired his musket, the volley sounded like a thunderous wave spitting hundreds of lead balls into the enemy line. The enemy militia wavered under the intense barrage and began to panic fire their muskets at the fire nation line.

Sokka couldn't see a thing through the thick smoke caused by the powder. The order to reload followed after the volley and Sokka was rushing through the motions of reloading. He heard the sound of musket fire from the center of the enemy line when he heard A great crash in front of him as the enemy fired their own ragged volley. Men all around him were dropping as the enemy volley ripped through the irregulars line. The man in front of Sokka cried out and dropped to the ground. Sokka stepped forward to take his place, when the order to aim came. He could barely see the enemy through the smoke so he aimed at the rough outline of a man and prepared to fire.

"FIRE" the order was drowned out by the fire of the next volley this one noticeable more ragged than the first. "

CHARGE" was echoed throughout the line by enlisted and officer alike as they leveled their bayonets like spears and closed the remaining distance to the enemy. When Sokka exited the smoke from the gunfire he was met with a world of carnage. He and the what was left of his company charged at the reloading auxiliaries. Sokka closed the remaining distance jabbed his bayonet into the stomach of a reloading auxiliary. Brought his musket forward to block an overhead strike from an auxiliary, Sokka recovered and wiped away the second strike lunging forward and stabbing the man in the throat. The man dropped his musket and put his hands to his throat attempting to stem the bleeding. Sokka stood there shocked watching the bloody effect of his handiwork. The man pitched forward and fell dead. Sokka was jostled out of his stunned silence by Sergeant Kanan.

"Come on kid we have more of these bastards to kill," he yelled dragging Sokka towards the fight. The Auxiliaries continued to fight even when all around them the rest of their line fell and routed. The irregulars rhinos were sent forward to kill the retreating militia and regulars. The last pocket of auxiliaries was surrounded and enveloped by the irregulars. The remanding auxiliaries sensing the futility of continuing to fight surrendered. The battle followed with the same ruthless actions that follow every major battle. The soldiers began to loot the dead of the enemy dead, enemy wounded were dispatched with a quick jab or slice to the throat.

Sokka doubled over and puked Sergeant Kanan chuckled and pat his back. "You'll get used to it kid. Come on I'll show the ropes before all of the good loot is gone." He said pointing towards the dead. He started to pat down a corpse checking his pockets finding nothing his turned his attention to coat. He found a bulge in the coat, he cut open the coat finding several coins sewed into the seams of the corpse's coat. Sokka began to work on the corpse next to Sergeant Kanan. When he was patting down the coat he heard a moan looking up he saw the corpse's head move. "Help" moaned the wounded soldier, Sergeant Kanan looked over and handed Sokka his knife. "He's a goner and harder to loot when their still breathing. Just do a quick slice across the throat." Sergeant Kanan said while sliding his finger across his throat. Sokka took the knife brought it towards the wounded soldier who seeing the knife started to try and fight back. Sokka held the soldier done and placed the knife against the soldiers throat. He applied pressure to the knife and dragged it across the soldier throat. Blood started to pour out of the wound and onto Sokka hand who recoiled in disgust.

"SOKKA"

Sokka looked up startled seeing a man dressed in the light blue of the auxiliaries pushing through the column of prisoners. "What have you done," the man asked angrily. Sokka looked down at his blood covered hands still clutching the knife. Sokka looked back up and the man stood right in front of him. Sokka realized something the man was his father.


End file.
